2019 UraIchi PC4 Collection
by mylife9
Summary: Collection of stories written for the 2019 UraIchi PC4. Each chapter is a different story.
1. prompt 16 - hope

**author's note:** written for the 2019 uraichi pc4 table; this is for prompt 16 - "i died a lot to live a little with you."-yaghma golroei

**title:** hope

**summary:** urahara's been living for a long time, but ichigo's the only one to make him feel alive.

* * *

Kisuke doesn't remember his mortal life, doesn't think that there's anything to remember, but he remembers most of his afterlife. He grew up in the slums, bright-eyed and inquisitive, always eager to find out how things ticked, how people worked. His curiosity never went away, taking him through the difficult tests of the 13 Court Guard Squad, the arduous trials of Onmitsukidou.

* * *

Walking into the Maggot's Nest didn't scare him – not after all the work he'd done for Onmitsukido. The freely roaming inmates were just background noise as he moved towards his target. It was a dangerous choice to make, but he needed to secure his legacy. Mayuri Kurotsuchi really was the only one who could carry on the vision he had for the 12th Division. The man was certifiably insane: his lack of caring for people's lives and only seeing them as experiments wasn't exactly endearing, nor what was an unspoken requisite for captain. But, Urahara had a plan that could only be executed with Mayuri working with him, under him, until time came for him to become captain himself.

* * *

What a failure. It wasn't supposed to be like this – they were supposed to be _cured_. How were they supposed to live full lives now? He had a lot to manage, and he was grateful for Yoruichi and Tessai's help, but there were a lot of moving parts to focus on – the constant threat of Seireitei; finding a place for the newly created Visoreds to live; establishing himself in the World of the Living; fixing the Hogyoku. Aizen threw a huge wrench in his plans with the Hollowfication of these captains and lieutenats, and he really wanted to just go back into Seireitei and take him out. But, that was a rash act, something he hadn't done since he joined the guards. No. He would sit, and wait, and plan. Come up with a better way to make the Visoreds lives easier, help them learn to control their new powers. Work out how to defeat Aizen in one fell swoop.

It would be a stressful time.

* * *

He had made advances in understanding the Hogyoku, more importantly how it could be used to defeat Aizen. He understood how the Hogyoku stabilized the Visoreds' souls, how it was able to meld the two different types and make it one. He had figured it would take something or someone of overwhelming power - maybe someone like the Visoreds but with a seamless transition between Hollow and Shinigami, or a powerful enough Quinicy since they had the ability to erase souls from the cycle.

It was good fortune that Masaki Kurosaki, Quincy royalty, collapsed right by him.

As he told Isshin and Ryuuken the solution to save her life, he couldn't help but be thrilled at the opportunity presented to him, the opportunity to create the ultimate hybrid, one that would absolutely be able to defeat Aizen without a problem. The untapped potential was alluring. All he had to do was make sure that Isshin and Masaki kept falling for each other, and he would soon have a viable weapon on his hands.

Easy enough.

* * *

Yhwach coming back and destroying Seireitei was no surprise – he had been counting down the days since he met Masaki.

He wasn't expecting such varied powers from the Quincy, which was to be expected given the lack of information he had on them. He wasn't happy that he had to use Yoruichi's advanced Raiju Senkai – it was still underdeveloped, and her acting like an actual cat was still something he was helping her work on. But he was even _more_ annoyed that he had to use his bankai against Askin. He hadn't thought he had lost his edge, but maybe he had since he hadn't figured out an easier or faster way to defeat him.

If this were a century ago, the person he was would've laughed at him for not having the strength to escape Askin's last attack.

* * *

He lays there and thinks.

Ichigo came into his life as planned, but he was still surprised by the _effect_ Ichigo had on him. Ichigo had only been an abstract concept, an idea he had figured out the intricacies of years ago, but the reality was far different than he had anticipated.

Ichigo brought with him _hope_: hope for change in Seireitei; hope for the Captains to see outside of their sekkiseki walls; hope for _him_, something he thought he lost long ago. There was nothing redeemable about him, except maybe his wanting to better Ichigo as a weapon.

Kisuke closed his eyes and smiled, holding fast to the feeling of Ichigo's faith in him.

* * *

**author's note:** thank you for reading! leave a review if you would like.


	2. prompt 22 - beginnings

**author's note:** written for the 2019 uraichi pc4; this is for prompt 22 - "we were all villains in the beginning."-renegades, marissa meyer

**title:** beginnings

**summary:** kisuke has a choice to make.

* * *

He stares at the sight below him – smoke curling up from buildings on fire; people running around, some clutching children to their chests; sirens louder than the screams piercing the air.

He cocks his sword on his shoulder and shunpos away, still staying above Karakura to inspect the damage he wrought, taking immense pleasure in seeing bodies in the streets, business with smashed windows, and the crying of people on sidewalks.

He pauses and looks at the person who appeared before him.

"Was this really the right way to do things?" he's asked.

"We were all villains in the beginning," he responds, "or do you not remember your own beginning, Kisuke?"

A sigh. "It is, admittedly, hard to forget." Kisuke looks down and is quiet, contemplating what to say. "You know that your friends will come after you for this."

"I'm not worried about them. I'm curious about _you_." Ichigo flashes a grin before suddenly invading Kisuke's personal space. He doesn't see a flinch.

Kisuke tilts his hat back, allowing his eyes to be seen clearly. They gaze steadily into Ichigo's. "You know me: always prepared for every outcome."

Ichigo's grin broadens. "I wonder how much fun we'll have exhausting your options."

"When one option is gone, another replaces it. It'll be a challenge," Kisuke counters, amused.

Ichigo laughs. "I'm sure it will be. But, I'm sure you'll manage."

He turns around and walks away from Kisuke. As he does so, he asks, "Have you decided?"

He doesn't falter when Kisuke flash steps next to him.

* * *

**author's note:** thank you for reading! leave a review if you would like.


	3. prompt 26 - revolutions

**author's note:** written for the 2019 uraichi pc4; this is for prompt 26 - seasonal spirits and guardians

**title:** revolutions

**summary:**the earth turns and things stay the same. it's a cycle.

* * *

Kisuke takes over the warmth Ichigo leaves behind. He gently turns the warmth tepid then cold, readying the world for winter. With Kisuke comes inconsistent weather, clouds that come and go without warning, five minute showers that are followed by the sun.

Ichigo watches this and laughs, knowing that Kisuke's upset that they spend so little time together when they actually have to work, not liking that they can't spend their days and nights sharing each other's space. Kisuke, meanwhile, tries to disguise his ever-changing moods by acting as if he's running experiments by changing the controls and variables. Ichigo just smiles and agrees, amused at his lover.

When the sun is out, Kisuke and Ichigo are spending time together, Ichigo listening to Kisuke's scientific ramblings about universal patterns, Kisuke running his fingers through Ichigo's hair as he reads playwrights. These days are sunny and cool, temperatures low to remind earth of the coming winter but keeping the hope of summer alive.

Stormy days full of thunder and wind and rain are days when Kisuke's frustrated, with his experiments, with his job, with Ichigo. His anger boils over and forces the earth to respond to his temperament. Clouds keep the earth cast in shadow as winds topple trees and rivers flood their banks. Temperatures stay cold, making the onslaught feel that much worse. Ichigo doesn't try to calm his lover, just staying close by so his presence is known in the lightness of gray in the clouds.

Autumn turns to winter; winter turns to spring; spring turns to summer.

Ichigo spreads his warmth and vitality to the earth, getting rid of the leftover chill from winter, allowing plants to reach their full bloom. The colors are brighter than ever, life at its peak before time starts to enforce its effect. Ichigo's radiance begs to be turned to, sun and heat melting the ice left in veins. Ichigo's steady light is barely impeded by clouds. His smile evaporates the dew clinging to leaves in the morning.

His temper dries things out, the heat scorching and the humidity high. Kisuke tries to cool him down with a slight breeze, but it's not enough to make a difference, just a brief reprieve from the suffocating unrelenting light.

Clouds exist just to show how blue the sky is, pillows that Ichigo and Kisuke lounge on. Hours are spent in silence, enjoying the peace and buzz of life, Ichigo's content reflected in mild, sunny days with lots of shade.

The earth begins its tilt, the oppressive, life-giving summer fading into welcoming death-bringing autumn.

* * *

**author's note:** thank you for reading! leave a review if you would like.


	4. prompt 64 - karate

**author's note:** written for the 2019 uraichi pc4; this is for prompt 64 - "stop spoiling me rotten. i'm too young yo deal with diabetes."

**title:** karate

**summary:**a gift from kisuke makes ichigo cry.

* * *

Their relationship started with an innocent gift: a strawberry plant Ichigo couldn't help but roll his eyes at as Kisuke grinned behind his fan. He ended up giving it to Yuzu, who was ecstatic to try her hand at gardening, but not before sparing a smirk at Urahara as he walked out the door.

Ichigo invited himself over weekly to tea with Urahara, who always received him with his eyes uncovered and a look on his face that made it look like he was trying not to laugh. They had conversations about many things – Seireitei, the topics in Ichigo's classes, Urahara's best-selling items in the shop. Ichigo was a bit amazed at how easily they were able to talk to each other, their conversation flowing as easily as their spars.

Urahara would surprise Ichigo with little gifts: a keychain from a foreign country, a collectible puffy sticker, a random snack food that Ichigo had forgotten he even mentioned, blackmail photos of Byakuya when he was a teenager (which Ichigo couldn't _wait_ to bring up). Ichigo thought nothing of them until Urahara, one week, had a collection of Shakespeare's plays waiting on the low table next to the tea. He was confused when Urahara said it was for him, unsure how Urahara had even found out he liked Shakespeare, and tried to insist he couldn't take them. Urahara waved it off when Ichigo said he had nothing to give him in return, stating that all Ichigo had to do was call him by his first name if he really wanted to give him a gift.

Just because he could, Ichigo didn't.

There was a karate uniform on the table, and Ichigo couldn't help but stare at it. He hadn't practiced karate since his mother's death, and never had the thought to pick it back up.

He picked the uniform up and stroked it, memories he thought he had suppressed long ago came to the forefront of his mind. Memories of he and his mother walking to karate practice; hearing her cheering him on in tournaments; his mother wiping his tears away after Tatsuki beat him yet again; her warm smile as he would babble on the walk home; her teaching him to put on the uniform correctly. So many little things – a pat on the head, her tying his shoes, weekend breakfasts where she would sneak him a chocolate coin with a wink behind his father's back.

Ichigo found himself crying, face in the uniform, Kisuke's arms around him. He never got over his mother's death – never _allowed_ himself to.

Kisuke, wisely, kept quiet and let Ichigo cry. He hadn't thought that his gift would bring forth such an emotional reaction from someone normally so controlled. He only meant it as a way to encourage Ichigo to get back into karate – not all his enemies would fight with sword, and it was best to be as well rounded as possible. Though, in hindsight, he could see how this gift would, at the least, trigger bittersweet memories for Ichigo.

Kisuke pulled Ichigo a bit closer, who had curled up enough over the uniform so he could be tucked under Kisuke's chin, and gripped him tighter, wanting Ichigo to feel that he wasn't alone.

"Stop spoiling me rotten. I'm too young to deal with diabetes," Kisuke heard from under him, and he let out a breathless laugh.

"Well, we couldn't have my best customer falling ill to such a disease. I'll make sure to stock only sugar-free candies in my shop from now on."

He got a choked laugh in response. Ichigo gently placed the karate uniform on the table and turned back to give Kisuke a proper hug.

"Thank you, Kisuke."

Looking into Ichigo's eyes, Kisuke gently smiled and said, "You're welcome," before drawing Ichigo fully into his embrace, happy to see some of the heaviness in Ichigo's eyes gone.

* * *

**author's note:** thank you for reading! leave a review if you would like.


End file.
